Rich Clementi vs. Tomomi Iwama
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the ZST lightweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Clementi missed a high kick. He landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Clementi blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Clementi landed a pair of quick rights and he had the plum. He kneed the body. Four minutes left. Iwama broke landing a right hand grazing. Clementi landed a hard leg kick right there. Three thirty-five. Iwama missed a high kick. Clementi landed a blocked body kick and kneed the body and they clinched. Three fifteen. Iwama got a trip to side control. Three minutes. Clementi regained half-guard nicely. he swept on top and stood and kicked the leg. The ref stood Iwama up. Two thirty-five. Clementi pressed forward aggressively to the clinch. Clementi reversed a trip-throw to half-guard hardcore. Two fifteen. Iwama regained guard. Two minutes. Clementi turtled him up and stood to the clinch. He kneed the face as Iwama dropped down at the same moment and followed him to guard. One thirty-five. Iwama missed an armbar attempt epic fail-like. One fifteen as Clementi stood. He dodged a dropkick kinda thing. One minute as Clementi landed a good leg kick. They clinched. Iwama pulled guard against the corner standing. Clementi slammed him. Thirty-five. The ref paused the fight. Not sure why. Ooooh Clementi headbutted Iwama in the mouth on the way down and cut him inside his mouth and over his right eye. Tiny cuts. They continued onwards. They touched gloves, shook hands and continued with thirty-five. Clementi landed a Superman punch to the clinch. He kneed the body breaking. Fifteen. Clementi got a double to guard as Iwama pressed forward. The first round came to an end. The second round began and they touched gloves. Iwama landed a leg kick and another. He landed another. Clementi replied. Four thirty-five. Clementi landed a blocked high kick and kneed the body to the clinch. Four fifteen. He got a big double slam to guard, right into a triangle attempt. Four minutes. This one wasn't tight whatsoever. Three thirty-five. Clementi passed to side control and turtled him up nicely. They stood breaking. Clementi got a trip to guard. Three fifteen. He stood over him. He came down to half-guard. Three minutes. Iwama swept to half-guard. He dropped back for a leglock. Two thirty-five. Clementi turned out on top. He landed a hard left to the chest. Two fifteen. He stood and let him up. Two minutes. Iwama was still feeling that body shot. Clementi landed a leg kick. Clementi kneed the body to the clinch. Iwama kneed the body. One thirty-five. Iwama kneed the body. Clementi kneed the face inside. One fifteen. Iwama got a trip to half-guard. Clementi regained guard with one minute. Iwama passed to side control. He stepped over for an armbar. North-south. Clementi had an ankle-lock attempt. Thirty-five. He had that fairly well. Iwama was grunting. Fifteen. He hammerfisted the body three times. He grunted. The second round ended. Clementi had the unanimous decision.